


Lips quivering, skin trembling...What do I do?

by Izukus_Thot



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Cool, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fighting, Gauntlet, Help, Heroes, Raiding, Raids, Sad, Surviving, Villains, deku's father is a villain, failed audition, idk what this is, medieval timeframe, mha - Freeform, saving people, village, villagers, villages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izukus_Thot/pseuds/Izukus_Thot
Summary: Hiya! I wrote this for an AUDITION! It was denied and I really liked it so I figured I should put it on here! Hope you like <3 Gimme feedback PLSSS
Kudos: 1





	Lips quivering, skin trembling...What do I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I wrote this for an AUDITION! It was denied and I really liked it so I figured I should put it on here! Hope you like <3 Gimme feedback PLSSS

Off he went! Adrenaline coursed through his veins, a thin layer of sweat covered the nape of his neck. Izuku had been playing another game with the other children in the village. As he passed by he heard the voices of Salesmen. They had been advertising products such as delectable baked goods and meats that had been freshly butchered. His feet were flying over stones and hay. Dirt being moved around as he pushed himself off. He couldn’t run as fast as a youngling but he knew that maybe if he had been victorious after one game that the children of the village would play with him. He acknowledged they hadn’t liked him very much. His youthful skin had been burning under the sunlight. He was only 11 at the time, as were the other children. They had only been playing for a few hours now but his breath ran out fast, and his heartbeat was racing. He peeked behind tree trunks and looked just about everywhere but he couldn’t find his friends. Little did he know, they had all gone home. 

This was the regular thing to happen. Izuku would eventually give up, and once he did they would all come outside and pretend as if they were still playing the game. This wasn’t just the kids that tricked Izuku and made him feel bad. It was the entirety of the village. He could feel the sense of fear they had when he was around. They all felt like he was about to do something….Something horrible. His family had a past for being bad news in this village. He only knew a tiny bit about the past generations of his family but he knew a lot about his dad. Who had become a villain. Sometimes, he even blamed himself for it. Especially since his dad left right after he was born. But that’s not even the thing that hurt the most. The fact that his dad could leave his mom alone in a village that hated her, and her newborn son. It made his body fill with distemper. Izuku didn’t usually have a temper, but he wished his dad had sought to be better. If not for him, then for his mom at least. 

He would occasionally get stares and scoffs from the people of the village but he still had no bad intentions. He understood why they disliked him. If there was a kid born into a family that had a notorious past then he too would be scared. It’s normal for people to feel that way. He felt he needed to prove himself, and he was going to. He offers his help to everyone that needs assistance, on rare occasions they took his help. After hours of searching for the children he had been playing with; he finally decided it was time to go home. This time without announcing his defeat; he walked back home. 

Once he got home he walked inside to greet his mother with a warm hug. Dinner was already being cooked in his mother’s hand-made pottery pans. He set the table with their plates which he remembered carving when he was a little boy. He expected carving wood to be easy but it was quite hard. The time it took to cook the rest of the food had gone by quickly as Izuku cleaned around the house, sweeping the floorboards to rid them of any dust or dirt that had gotten in. While he ate his dinner he figured he needed to apologize to his mother about being gone that day. Usually, he helped her collect the water for cleaning and cooking. Though he was gone that day and lost track of time. 

“I’m sorry mother, I hadn’t realized what time it was once I even started the last game. I should’ve come back home before dark. I’ll make sure to help out more tomorrow.” he said, making sure he kept his head low to escape his mother’s gaze. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart. You’re a child. You deserve to play. You help me every day. I don’t mind you playing for a bit longer than usual.” his mother said with a smile, her gaze was soft and loving. It felt Incredibly good to hear those words. It took off the excessive amount of guilt he had felt. Izuku picked up his wooden utensils and took a huge bite of the food given to him, making sure to chew every piece before speaking. He adored the taste of his mother’s cooking. It had a selcouth taste to it. 

“This food is delectable. Thank you for blessing me with this meal mother,” he said. Inko gave him a beaming smile. He could never forget just how blessed he was to have Inko as a mother. She was the most incredible person he had ever met. They both finished up their dinner and Izuku began washing up the dishes with some of the spare clean water they had. 

His mother had a tranquil way of doing things. She never made any mistakes and worked as hard as she could to provide for her family. He walked over to his room; getting ready for bed. It was about time he got some rest. Last night was impenetrable. He pulled his sheet filled with hay close to him and rested his head on it. His mother always told him he has a eunoia. Which he thought was a beautiful word. One he had never heard of but loved as soon as he did. 

It had been the morning; he finally got the sleep he desired. He figured today he would just try to document some specific things that have happened in his life since that last time he wrote. The writing was new for him, he had only learned it when he was 7 so he only has had this skill for 4 years. He noticed the house was quieter than usual. His mother had already left? She usually didn’t leave this early; he felt a sense of worry rising in his stomach. He decided to take no notice of it and move on with his day. Hours went by, he hadn’t seen his mom in any part of the village and the sun was beginning to set. He couldn’t ignore this feeling anymore. Was his mom in trouble? 

“Have you seen Inko Midoriya anywhere?” he asked the old man that had been trying to sell bread all day. As the old man shook his head the ball of worry grew larger. He needed to slow his thoughts down. She was okay, right? She had to be. There would be no reason for anyone to hurt her. That thought helped him slow down his breaths and take a second to understand she probably had been working. Though his overthinking ways kicked in again. “I just need to make sure she’s okay” he mumbled to himself. He took a lap around the village, it had been dark outside the sun had already set and he still had been searching for his mom. No- something had to be wrong. She would have been back home by this time.

Izuku had been moving too fast. His thoughts were racing and he couldn’t process every possibility. He decided to go to his mother’s friend’s house and ask if she had been seen by them. He kicked tiny stones along the way over to her house. Anne was her name, she was a nice lady from what Izuku had already seen. Anne helped his mother on occasion when she struggled with work. “I feel like something bad is about to happen. I can’t put my foot on it but there’s a sudden sense of danger rising.” he thought. As he knocked on her door he heard loud noises coming from inside their home. He did happen to know she had kids so he assumed they were the ones that made so much noise. Izuku greeted her with a warm smile. 

“Well hello there dear! It’s also nice to see such a bright smile. How are you?” Anne said as she invited Izuku inside her house. Izuku stepped inside. The house was well lit. He should have expected this. Anne’s family was wealthy. He couldn’t believe he forgot but he did. Wealth didn’t change anything and it never would. Izuku hated how people judged based on assumptions and glances. There was no way you could’ve learned everything about a person just from a quick look. And assumptions are assumptions for a reason. You don’t fully know if they’re true or not. He had learned too well how quick people were to judge. His family had always been the family people feared. “I’m doing well, thank you for asking. Just a little on edge,” he said. 

He had hoped he would be able to show them his redeeming qualities. Anne and Izuku sat across from each other. He almost blacked out from worry. 

“So what’s going on dear? You seem pale. Everything all right?” she asked. Izuku’s smile faded to a frown. He missed his mom. “I haven’t seen my mom or spoken to her since last night. I’m getting worried. I’m sorry if I intruded on your family time, but have you seen her? Or have you spoken to her possibly?” he questioned. Izuku’s leg bounced up and down rapidly. He had been nervous. That was the first time his mom had disappeared. 

Anne’s facial expression soon changed to a face of worry as well. They both hadn’t heard from her… “I’m sorry sweetie. I haven’t heard from her or seen her around,” she said. Anne grabbed Izuku’s hand in an attempt to comfort him. 

Tears rolled down Izuku’s cheeks. He tangled his fingers in his green locks of hair. He felt weary. Like he hadn’t slept in days. His eyes couldn’t fixate on anything. He had trouble focusing on one thought at a time. These were things he never struggled with before. “Too many possibilities,” he thought. 

“Anne? Do you think my mother is in trouble? Do you think s-”...Izuku cut himself off for a second. He hated that he thought this way but he needed to know Anne’s opinion. “Do you think she’s in danger?” he asked. 

Anne took a deep breath and answered him with a calm tone. “I’m sure she’s completely safe honey. Don’t overthink this much, you’re just going to wear yourself out.” 

She was right. He had been overthinking. But how could one be so calm when their only guardian was missing? Inko was the only person Izuku had. There was no one else that knew how to calm him down the way she did. There was no one else that knew how to cook in the peculiar way she did. Izuku didn’t know how to survive without his mother. 

“How about you stay here for the night and we all can go looking for her in the morning?” Anne suggested. Izuku nodded. Yeah, in the morning he’ll have a clear mind and he’ll be well-rested. That’ll work. 

She helped Izuku set up a place for him to sleep, which was on their couch that was covered in colorful fabric. He laid his head on the cushions. It was way past the time he usually went to bed so falling asleep would’ve been easy if he could’ve just stopped thinking about his mother. Once he drifted off to sleep; no dreams found the entrance to his mind. He missed the dreams he used to have when he was younger. He always got excited to tell his mom what kinds of adventures he had been on. Sadly, they didn’t come very often anymore. Hours had gone by, now it was the dead of night. He could feel his body being shaken by something but he still was asleep. 

“Izuku wake up! The village is under attack!” Anne yells frantically. Izuku’s eyes fluttered open. There was only one tiny candle lit but the house was still lit up somehow. He got up from the couch and walked over towards the window. It smelt like something was burning. A large gasp escaped his lips. The house just across the street was on fire. 

“Wait what did you say? The village is under attack?!” he asked; trying to confirm her statement. She nodded her head. Izuku’s eyes widened in fear. What were they going to do? And more importantly, where was his mom?! He paced for a few minutes before he sat back down and tried a breathing exercise. “What do we do? Where is my mom?” he asked Anne. 

“I have no idea sweetie. I’m sorry to say this...But you may have to leave her behind. We have to flee.” she said. Leave his mom behind?! No way. There was no way in hell Izuku would ever leave her behind. She never gave up on him, why should he give up on her? He looked out the window once again, a group of large men were on the streets searching for who knows what. He needed something to defend himself with. The people that were raiding his village had explosives. What was he going to do? He wouldn’t leave this village without his mother. “Anne, do you own any daggers?” he asked. He was going to need something to fight back with of course. She nodded her head and went to grab it. Izuku sat on the couch rocking back and forth slightly. He needed to save his mother. Once Anne came back with the dagger he took it and stuffed it into his leather pouch connected to his leather belt. 

“You and your family should leave. Head for the cellar in Mr. Gresham’s house. It’s a tunnel to the mines. You’ll be safe there.” he said. Izuku didn’t know if they were going to be safe but it was all he could come up with. 

“But what about you? You should come with us. I’m worried you’re going to get hurt Midoriya.” she said. Izuku gave her a comforting smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you in the mines with my mother, all right? Try to spread the word.” he said. Izuku’s tone was soft and calm but on the inside, he was frantically panicking. Fighting was in Izuku’s blood. Most of the men in his family became great warriors. It’s time to use that training his grandfather put him through. He remembered the stories of battles his grandpa had no hope for. He said “I lost hope while fighting for my life, I figured I would lose. I didn’t believe in myself. That’s why I’m blind.” His grandfather blamed himself for being blind. While in battle a sword had come in contact with his eyes. There was no saving his sight and he believed it was because he gave up so easily. Izuku will learn from other people’s mistakes. He was not going to lose. And he was not going to give up as his grandfather had. He will fight with every ounce of strength he has. Luckily, Anne’s house had a backdoor. Izuku was able to exit through there. He had no light so it was hard to see his surroundings and terrain. He stuck close to the walls of houses; trying to keep out the group’s line of sight. 

Izuku gasped as he saw the men come out of another house. They had a bag in their hand full of people’s valuables. They disgusted him. He wished people weren’t like this. Fire made the air sticky. He was sweating profusely. Carrying on, down the roads he walked. He decided that going through some of the houses that had already been destroyed might help him avoid more danger. 

“Help! Please someone help me!” someone said. Izuku heard the voice coming from inside the trashed house. He looked around yet there was no one to be seen. He searched under rocks that had fallen from the roof. “Where are you?” he asked. Yet there was no response. He continued to search yet there was no sign of anyone. “Do you promise you won’t hurt me?” the voice asked. Izuku was stunned. They must be so scared. “I promise,” he said. 

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around swiftly to see a little girl. Her face was covered in fear. “Are you hurt?” he asked while crouching down. Izuku had a gentle smile on his face. He hoped that she would let him help her. He would understand if she was scared. Seeing a terrified little girl bruised and cut, was something that he would never be able to get over. It hurt him to see this. The little girl nudged her arm a bit. “Your arm hurts?” he asked. She nodded yes. He rolled up her pink sleeve to see a cut on her arm. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of you,” he said. Izuku hadn’t known what would stop the bleeding. Dirt possibly? He didn’t want to make matters worse for her, but if she had a cut he needed to at least cover it up. 

He ripped a tiny piece of cloth from his white shirt hoping it would help keep the bleeding under control. “So what’s your name?” he asked as he wrapped the piece of cloth around her arm. 

“H-Hina..” she said quietly. “My name is Izuku! Nice to meet you. Your name is beautiful. So how did you get here all by yourself?” he asked. Izuku finished wrapping up her arm though she didn’t answer his question. She’s probably still scared, he should lay off questioning her. The piece of white cloth was soon stained with a tiny spot of red. “Hopefully, that’ll hold till I find some bandages.” he thought. 

He held her hand gently as they moved while hiding in the shadows. Izuku had tried to search through the houses yet he couldn’t find his mother. There were still plenty of houses to search through. He’ll surely fin- 

“Okay Hina, I need you to stay very quiet for me all right? We have some company…” he said while pointing to the man in the house with them. The male held a small dagger in his fist like he was determined to find someone to use it on. Izuku clenched his fist tightly. His fingernails had been digging into the skin of his palm. Don’t make any sounds Izuku. His breath hitched from how terrified he was. The man that was inside the house began to walk over to their area but turned around. “Hina I need you to run. Run as fast as you can and don’t look back okay?” he said with a questioning tone to make sure she understood. “But it’s scary out there. I don’t want to leave you,” she said. Izuku understood. He was going to have to fight. “Okay then stay right here and don’t make a peep,” he ordered. 

Emerging from the corner, the floorboards creaked. The male turned around and scoffed. “Idiot” Izuku took offense to that but decided not to say anything about it. “Please don’t hurt me, I just want to go. You can take anything, please...Just don’t hurt me” he begged. The male wasn’t there for the gems and jewels...He was there for the blood. “Not going to happen kid. Sorry.” the male said. He wasn’t sorry, nowhere near even feeling remorse. Izuku felt like his knees were about to give out. His arms were covered in goosebumps. He didn’t want to hurt anyone...But he had to. For his mom and Hina. 

He pulled out his metal dagger and suddenly his eyes filled with rage. There was no reason for this man to hurt him, yet Izuku knew he just wanted to feel the blood gushing from wounds he created. It was disgusting to think about how a grown adult would slaughter a young kid just for fun, but that was the world. 

He backed up as the man came closer, his hand was shaking. “You can’t even keep a steady hand kid. You better start running.” the man said. A small chuckle coming from his mouth. “No,” Izuku said. No way would he leave Hina here all alone. The male began to run towards Izuku, an evil expression plastered on his face. How terrifying… As the man charged towards Izuku he got even more horror-struck. He couldn’t move. It felt like his feet were glued to the floor. But before he could focus the blade had been stricken in his arm. A choked breath came from Izuku’s throat. The pain was almost unbearable. The male pulled the blade out of him. Izuku noticed how the male’s eyes lit up with excitement. How disgusting. Blood seeped through the deep cut on Izuku’s arm but he began to fight back. His blade dug into the man’s leg, a deep groan of pain coming from his throat. This was his chance… The male had been on the floor, in shock from the pain. 

Izuku’s breathing was unsteady and heavy yet he ran towards where Hina had been hiding and grabbed her. He made a run for it out the door trying to stay somewhat in the shadows at least, yet his biggest concern was that man. He bought them some time, the male couldn’t run since his leg had a deep gash in it. That was the perfect move. Once he got to the next house he sat down on the floor. He couldn’t catch his breath. Adrenaline had kicked in, he couldn’t even feel the pain in his arm anymore. 

Izuku felt like his body was so tired but his mind was fully awake and ready. The mental strain was unbearable. He wanted his mother back. He was scared he would mess up and cost him and Hina their lives. This was like a living nightmare. He felt like he was never going to escape. There were fires everywhere, and large rocks in most people’s “living rooms”. His village didn’t look like home anymore. It was just a place he wanted to escape. He was trying to give his all. But the tremble of his hands and quiver of his lips just thinking about what might happen next… It was something he never wanted to feel again. He used to think the darkness was scary. Little did he know what he had in store. 

“Hina. Believe me when I say this. We will survive okay?” Izuku said. 

“I believe you Izuku,” Hina said. But the question was...If he believed in himself. He was a little boy. How would he manage this? He thought it was impossible. But heroes can’t question their actions. They just have to go with what they see best. Izuku can do this. He will win this battle! 

Izuku searched a few more houses with Hina on his back. Yet his mother wasn’t spotted anywhere. There was only one house left. He prayed inside his mind that his mother would be there. He needed her. Please please, please... Mom, please be alive. He and Hina entered the last house. There was no possible way to describe how he was feeling. It was just a mash of worry and fear. “Mom? Are you in here” he said while searching through the house. 

He checked every room yet there was no sign of her anywhere. This was his last chance. That meant...She was gone. Izuku’s tears flowed like waves. He couldn’t see clearly. His pain was plastered on his face. Hope was lost. He had lost the only person he had. There was no way he could survive life now. 

He slowly opened the door trying to process everything but then when he thought it was all over, a voice spoke with sincere worry. “Izuku? Is that you?” the voice asked. Could it be? Was it her? Izuku turned around to see his beloved mother fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Mom?!” he said. He ran up to her and hugged her. “I thought I lost you mom. I- i...Missed you so much. Are you hurt? How do you feel?” he asked while wiping the tears off his cheeks. His mother had been crying as well. She thought she would never be able to see her son again. “I-i’m fine Izuku but you’re bleeding are you all right? Did someone hurt you?” Inko asked. Izuku didn’t want her to worry about him. He knew she would ramble on about how he should’ve left without her. “No one hurt me, mom I was just being clumsy again and accidentally cut my arm on a door,” he said. “Oh all right good, I hoped it wasn’t someone that would do something like that to you,” Inko said. 

Izuku gave her a comforting smile. He, his mother, and Hina had walked out of the house. Izuku looked up at the sky, it had begun to become the morning. And what was that? Izuku could see something falling from the sky. Is that-? A PERSON?! 

“No need to fear because I am here!” 

Izuku was in utter shock when his idol All Might landed perfectly in front of him. Was that really him? Could it be? All might! Izuku’s fanboy instincts were kicking in yet his adrenaline was running out. He began to feel the pain from his arm. Oh boy...He could feel a burning sensation right in the middle of his chest. And there he went… Izuku had passed out from a state of shock and loss of blood. Yet he woke up quite a bit later to see he was in a completely different place. Could this be another village? He was laying in a bed that didn’t feel or smell familiar. Plus it didn’t smell like something was burning. 

“Oh good! You’re awake. I started to get worried for a second.” 

Izuku was spooked by the sudden noise. Oh, it was All Might. WAIT WHAT? ALL MIGHT?! 

“H-hello All Might!” he said nervously. “I’m sure you’re very confused. There’s quite a bit I have to explain. That is, of course when you’re ready.” All Might said. 

“You can tell me it’s okay,” Izuku said with a warm smile. “Well, that little girl told me what you did. You saved her life, young man,” he said. 

Izuku felt as if he were dying. His idol was in front of him, speaking with him. What kind of crazy luck did he have?! “Well- she was hiding. I just happened to be there. It was nothing.” he said. Izuku didn’t want to take credit for anything. He hadn’t done anything worth praise. 

“She said that you are her hero Midoriya,” he said. Izuku’s eyes lit up. All he had ever wanted was to be a hero. Hina saying those words made his heart explode. He felt so special. “Well, you had passed out from coming down off of adrenaline and loss of blood.” All Might said. Izuku nodded. He really should have wrapped up the wound. “I should have been more responsible,” he mumbled. All Might smiled at him. He saw himself in the boy. “All the survivors from your village have been transferred to Hailing Cove. The village we are both in right now.” Izuku had never heard of Wailing Cove before. He was happy to be out of his former home though. “Your mother told me how you have always wanted to be a hero. Is that true?” All might asked. 

“Yes! Ever since I was little. I want to make people feel safe and I want to protect them.” Izuku said. All Might shot him another smile. “I have something for you boy. Since you have shown your courage, your will to fight and never give up, and your love for saving people I want to grant you a special piece of equipment which will give you special abilities,” he said. 

Izuku’s eyes widened. This was his dream. Everything he had ever wanted had just been promised to him. 

All might pressed the button on his gauntlet that fitted perfectly around his hand and wrist. He slipped it off and presented it to Izuku. “Put this on, and you will have the same power I do boy. I want to give my ability to you,” he said. 

“I- I don’t know what to say, sir. This is my dream...I can’t thank you enough…” Izuku said. He put the gauntlet on his arm and it quickly resized itself. Izuku couldn’t help but tear up. He looked down at the gauntlet and cried. He hadn’t deserved this. He was a normal boy just trying to help out. “Sir I really don’t deserve this..” Izuku said. “You’ll see young Midoriya. You’ll see the potential I see in you soon enough. I want you to have this gauntlet.” All might said while trying to reassure the boy. 

He couldn’t process it all. It had been a crazy night for him, but he never would have thought All Might would be talking to him at the end of it. Izuku sniffled and leaned in to give All Might a hug. “I won’t let you down All Might! I’ll fight as hard as I have to. I promise.” Izuku said. All Might hugged him back and smiled. 

“You can be a hero too Izuku Midoriya.” Those words would forever be engraved in Izuku’s mind. Nothing had ever made him feel so special.


End file.
